


that's making me feel things

by Sandmanariux



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fights, Horny Mazikeen, Remiel likes it rough, Stalking, so does Maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandmanariux/pseuds/Sandmanariux
Summary: Maze and Remiel fight.
Relationships: Mazikeen/Remiel (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	that's making me feel things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamCreates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCreates/gifts).



Maze entered the alleyway. She smelt Linda, she could _feel_ her presence among the chilly air. It was just her supernatural detector going off. Something was definitely wrong, and she was about to fix that.

Maze slowly removed her blade from her leather pants and held it up, raising caution to the wind. She spotted a cart and saw something shuffle behind it. She drew a breath and got ready to fling the blade at the mystery person. She looked behind the cart and with all of her strength, she threw the hell-forged item towards the stranger.

They caught it.

Maze saw the person catch the blade mid-air, inches away from their face. It was a girl, wearing those ridiculous silver city clothes. She immediately recognized who it was. Lucifer and she talked a lot about angels in Hell and he used to describe them in perfect detail. 

"Remiel?" Maze growled. Remiel flicked the blade away and straightened her posture.

"A demon. How nice." Remiel retorted back. Maze snarled and lunged at her, taking out another blade in the plan of stabbing the angel with it.

Remiel dodged the attack, whirled around and slammed Maze onto the wall. Maze groaned as pain crawled into her forehead. Remiel pressed her face against the back of Maze's neck. "You think you can beat me? An angel?" Remiel barked. Maze licked her lips. So she was _this_ kind. Okay then. Maze could play this game.

Remiel weakened her grip on Maze and that's when she took her chance. She headbutted the angel by the back of her head. Remiel lost her grip completely as she winced. Maze elbowed her stomach and Remiel made a small choking sound. 

"Don't worry. I'm having a lot of fun." Maze grinned menacingly and swung her left fist at Remiel. Remiel nearly got hit but in the nick of time, she was able to move out of the way. Remiel bent her neck in an 'alright let's do this' manner.

Maze growled and leapt into the air as she brought up _another_ blade somehow. Remiel blocked her attack with her hands in a cross position which brought Maze to the ground.

Maze swung again. Remiel expertly parried and dodged, almost as if she was dancing. Maze blocked the angel's hits too. They exchanged hits for a few minutes, both beginning to pant." Y'know...you're giving me... quite the workout." Maze said quietly as the other angel blocked her fist with her right hand and held it there. Then she kicked the demon onto the ground.

"Silence, demon, you do not speak to me like that." Remiel commanded. She knelt onto the ground and pressed the lower half of her body against Maze's as she held up her hand in hopes of using her powers and bringing the spear to her. Maze felt something rush through her as Remiel wrapped one hand around her throat, semi-choking her. Warmth began to pool in her gut. The friction and position were getting...familiar.

But before the spear could make it all the way, Maze used her right hand to twist Remiel's hand. Remiel cried out in pain, giving Maze the chance to grip her entire body and flip them over. Their faces were unmistakably close. Maze's breath was speeding up. She was definitely feeling things. Killing the angel wasn't on top of the list anymore.

This angel had a small smile on her lips as Maze's breath ghosted itself against Remiel's neck. Maze licked her lips, suddenly feeling a bust of arousal wade through her system. Fighting had made her horny before, but not this _much._

"You like it rough, don't you?" Maze wanted to think that she sounded sensual and fearless when in reality she sounded exhausted and whiny. Remiel brought her face closer and Maze became breathless and the closed distance between them. "What if I do?" Remiel replied, and Maze didn't miss the way her gaze raked over her lips. She knew that was a green light.

Maze grinned and fiercely thrust her mouth into the other angel's mouth. The kiss was born from deep arousal, but Maze thought she was beautiful too. It was strange. They were making out now, lying there on the ground.

Remiel broke the kiss following a few minutes after both their tongues got tired from fighting for dominance. "Wanna go to a hotel?" Maze asked excitedly. Remiel raised an eyebrow. "A what?"

Maze rolled her eyes and helped the angel up. "Nevermind, just follow me."

Remiel smiled. "Don't know what that is, but I gladly will."

They interlocked hands as Maze began navigating her way towards the nearest hotel. "This does not mean I like you now. I'm just feeling this odd thing."

_Yeah, we'll see about that_ Maze thought. No one ever had a one night stand with Maze, they always came back for another.

And Remiel stayed. Even after two nights.


End file.
